


Here's to the broken boy

by Korenwolf



Series: poetry (The Magicians) [1]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korenwolf/pseuds/Korenwolf
Summary: A character study of Eliot Waugh in the form of a poem.Here’s to the Broken boyWho arts-and-crafted himselfBack into a shapeWorthy of being a king





	Here's to the broken boy

**Author's Note:**

> This work was first posted on my tumblr

Here’s to the Broken boy  
Who arts-and-crafted himself  
Back into a shape  
Worthy of being a king

A toast to the party king  
Who tried and tried but  
Scotch tape and champagne glue  
Can’t hold a man together

An ode to the brave man  
Who learned the hard way  
Peaches and plums rot  
If you don’t eat them in time


End file.
